1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telescopic lock device for a steering wheel in an automobile, more particularly to a lock device which can be easily mounted on the steering wheel of the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to the conventional telescopic lock device shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which includes a lock body (A), a telescopic tube (B) and a telescopic rod (C). The lock body (A) has a bore (Al) formed in an end surface thereof, a first U-shaped paw element (A2) welded to the lock body (A), and a key driven unit (A3). The telescopic tube (B) has a row of axially aligned locking notches (B1) intercommunicated with each other, and a second U-shaped paw element (B2) welded to the telescopic tube (B). The telescopic rod (C) has a row of consecutive positioning sections (C1) each of which consists of a conic portion (C11) and a shoulder (C12).
When the telescopic tube (B) and the telescopic rod (C) are moved to the positions shown in FIG. 3, in which the U-shaped paw elements (A2, B2) ride on the rim of the steering wheel (D), a key (not shown) is inserted into the key driven unit (A3). The rotation of the key moves a movable element (not shown) in the lock body (A) to extend through a selected one of the locking notches (B1) of the telescopic tube (B) so as to engage in a selected one of the positioning sections (Cl) of the telescopic rod (C). Accordingly, the telescopic lock device is retained on the steering wheel (D) so as to enable synchronous rotation of the telescopic lock device with the steering wheel (D). Furthermore, in the illustrated position, the telescopic rod (C) is blocked by the automobile frame (E) so that the steering wheel (D) cannot be rotated. Since both the telescopic tube (B) and the telescopic rod (C) are slidable relative to the lock body (A), it is difficult to mount the telescopic lock device on the steering wheel (D).